


Let me go

by Destinedsurvivor7



Series: Poetry [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinedsurvivor7/pseuds/Destinedsurvivor7
Summary: Another vent related poem...





	Let me go

Please...you don't know what you're doing  
This is exhausting alone  
Staying alive while you hunt

A predator hunting for prey  
The prey who's injured as it is  
And deathly afraid for the final blow

Leave it alone  
I can't stand hearing your voice  
Rattle my mind at night

Leave it alone  
I'm trying to rest  
Please let it go  
Because I can't take it anymore...

Leave it alone  
It's over  
Let it go

Leave it in the past  
And move on  
Stop interfering  
When you're only making matters worse

Please...can you let it rest already?  
The tears in my eyes are pleading  
Please...can you stop?  
When you've done enough...

Please...can you let go?  
I can't take it anymore..  
The tears and constant screams  
I just want to rest peacefully...

Have you had enough?  
Stabbing me in the heart wasn't good enough?  
You have to rip it apart again and again  
Because you weren't satisfied from the start

Please...let me go...  
Is it so hard to leave it in the past?  
And have a whole new life?

No...that's not what you want  
You want to keep interfering  
And kill you're wounded prey 

I can barely breathe as it is  
The nightmares are exhausting enough  
I can't bare to keep shrieking..

I just want this over..  
Just please leave it alone...  
So the war can end...

I'd like to be able to love again  
But I'm too afraid...  
Because my heart is still bleeding...

Is it too much to ask...  
To live my own life  
Without the past constantly interfering 

When the heart is pleading...  
Let me go...


End file.
